Prior art preparations of copper-iron chalcopyrite nanoparticles suffer from one or more of disadvantages including high impurity levels, complex processing, the use of toxic precursors and ill-defined particle shapes and wide size distributions. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.